When Eden Came Crashing Down
by Wild Tempest
Summary: Haruka is the only heir to the throne of Beldonne, and she barely escapes the clutches of enemy forces thanks to her faithful knight, Mikaze Ai. Together, they seek to reclaim their homeland with the help of a neighboring kingdom, Permafrost. What's the catch? In order to ensure Permafrost's alliance with them, Haruka must wed its ruler, Camus Cryszard.
1. Escape from Beldonne

Flames spread around the palace at an alarming rate. A girl cloaked in red ran through the long corridor, dodging fallen debris and charred corpses along the way. Tears fell from her eyes as she passed her fallen comrades and family members, but now wasn't the time to mourn. If she didn't escape, then their sacrifices would have been for naught.

"I won't ask you again, princess! Stop or we'll shoot!" shouted an enemy soldier from behind her.

She ignored his warning and ran faster instead. Her heart pounded as she neared the stairwell. She was so close that she could smell the salty air of the ocean among the fire and brimstone.

"Ah!" she cried as she slipped and hit the marble floor with a loud thud. Sitting up, she caught a sickening glimpse of _what _caused her to fall, a pool of blood. It soaked through the folds in her dress and saturated her undergarments.

"Remember what His Majesty said! You're to capture her alive!"

An arrow flew from an archer's bowstring and hummed through the air, whizzing right at her. She was paralyzed with fear, and sat there, knowing full well that she failed.

"Guardian of the Holy Light, heed my call…" a voice echoed around the hall. "Radiant Barrage!"

The girl squeezed her eyes shut and a volley of flashing orbs crashed into the enemy soldiers. Their shrieks traveled around the great hall as they were blown to bits. Blood and body parts slapped against the walls. As the smoke cleared, a lone man stood amid the carnage. His eyes were as clear as a winter's sky and his hair the color of sea foam.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled back at the girl. "Are you all right, my lady?" He offered his hand to her and helped her stand.

"Thank you, Ai! I-I thought they killed you along with Grandma…" murmured the girl.

Ai held his hand up to silence her. "We can talk later. Right now we need to get you to a safer place. At least, outside of the city…"

Nanami Haruka was the sixtieth Crown Princess of Beldonne. Now that the queen, her grandmother, was dead, she was the rightful heir to the throne. That's precisely why the enemy wanted her so badly. Beldonne's violent neighbor, Manna, attacked the city without warning, but they seriously underestimated the royal family's magical prowess. Many of their soldiers were lost in the initial ambush.

"We'll escape through the eastern aqueduct. That should take us to the northern trade road," Ai said hurriedly as he knelt and lifted the princess into his arms.

Mikaze Ai was the youngest and strongest of the Aegis Knights, protectors of the Royal Family. He was an artificial construct, animated with ancient, archaic magic. He looked like a human, felt like a human, and even talked like one. His emotions and reasoning were also very human. But because he was a knight, he tended to put his own feelings aside for the sake of his ward.

"Over there! He's got the princess!"

Ai skidded to a halt and spotted another platoon of soldiers behind them. Grunting, he put Haruka down and drew his sword. "Stay behind me," he said and held his arm in front of her.

A soldier armed with a broad axe rushed forward and swung at Ai. He dodged to the left, Haruka following his movements from behind. Sparks flew as Ai's blade clashed against the axe handle. He kicked the soldier in the chest and cleaved his head from his body with a single swing.

Two more soldiers came at him from either side. Ai forced Haruka into the wall and silently bid her to stay put. He met both enemies head-on, his sword gracefully arcing through the air and slicing one of their hands off. A third soldier caught him off-guard and struck him in the arm.

"Argh!" screamed the knight as he spun on his heel and brought his blade down on the enemy's head, slicing him in two. His good arm, the one he held his weapon with, glowed a violet hue as he shouted, "I won't let you touch the princess!"

Energy flared as his sword slashed through the two remaining soldiers, burning their flesh right off their bones. Ai disregarded his own wound and sheathed his weapon, turning to the princess.

"B-But your arm…!" Haruka protested as he hoisted her off the floor again.

"It's only a scratch," Ai interjected and took off down the hallway. Once they cleared the palace and arrived in the outer garden, they spotted the aqueduct, their only escape route. A handful of soldiers were scattered about the garden also. Ai grit his teeth and muttered, "Almost there…"

"What're you doing?" asked the redhead as he put her down and took her by the hand. She looked down the stairs and then back at her knight, who had just drawn his blade again. His voice raced along the wind as he charged straight ahead, pulling her along.

"Keeper of the Stars, act as my blade and strike my enemies from above…."

The enemy soldiers yelled to one another and headed for the base of the grand staircase. Archers aimed their arrows for the pair racing toward them.

Ai's vivid, blue eyes opened wide as he raised his sword and shouted, "Orion's Arrow!"

His adversaries ran right into the spell; electricity crackled above them and struck the earth below with incredible force, charring them to a crisp. Ai rushed past the remaining soldiers, cutting them down with his blade.

"Ai, look out!" Haruka cried suddenly.

Her warning came too late. A violent blast of energy rocketed into the ground nearby, effectively separating the princess and her beloved protector. Ai shook his head and stood up, looking around for Haruka. He caught a glimpse of his cloaked enemy high atop a spire, holding a metal rod.

"Now then, princess," spoke the fiend as he descended the spire and landed before Haruka, "you will accompany me back to the throne room."

Without a second thought, Ai rushed the mage. His sword clanged off an invisible barrier and the force knocked him back.

"Hmph. What a foolish little boy," chided the mage as he turned and faced Ai. He stretched his arms over his head and grinned beneath his hood. "If you have a death wish then I'd be more than happy to oblige you."

Behind him, a brilliant light flashed. The mage glanced over his shoulder and barely saw Haruka as she tackled him into the dirt, shattering his protective barrier. The light surrounding her slowly faded as she staggered away from the mage.

Ai walked past and beheaded his foe in one fluid motion. He wore an extremely displeased expression as he helped the princess off the ground. "Why did you take such an unnecessary risk? You know what kind of harmful effects that spell has on your body…"

"I-I was worried about you…I'm sorry…" Haruka said in a whisper.

"Your safety is more important than the life of an expendable guardian. Don't forget it," Ai gently scolded her and lifted her chin. He heard shouts in the distance and grabbed Haruka's hand. "We'll discuss this later."

They disappeared from the palace grounds and from the eyes of their pursuers as they fled into the ancient waterway below the city. It was a dark, dank series of tunnels filled with rats and all sorts of unpleasant beasts. Still, it was preferable to the chaos that reigned above ground.

Ai knelt by the water's edge and dipped his hand in. "This should take us outside the city walls. Hm, it should be somewhere near the spring by the northern road…"

Haruka grimaced as he slid off the walkway into the murky water. He turned and held his arms out, motioning for her to follow. She reluctantly hopped off the platform and into his arms, submerged waist deep in filth.

"Here, put your arms around my neck…" Ai said as he moved her into position. "We're going under, so hold your breath and don't let go of me."

Ai could hardly see a thing as he dove beneath the water and swam through a large pipe. It was difficult to carry Haruka and swim at the same time, but a fast current aided his movement. They emerged on the other side of the wall, in a spring commonly used for watering horses and other animals.

"Come on," said the knight as he pulled Haruka out of the water. A gasp escaped him as he heard several wagons and horses approaching up ahead. He grabbed the princess and dove into a row of bushes near the spring. He held Haruka close and whispered to her, "Don't move…"

"A-Ah, Your Majesty, you're a bit early!" stammered one of the guards posted at the city gate.

Mounted atop the lead horse was Ohtori Eichii, Crown Prince and ruler of the invading kingdom, Manna. He glanced down at the soldier and huffed, "Is the city secure?"

"Y-Yes, my lord," answered his subordinate. "But the princess…"

Eichii slowed his steed to a halt and glared at the armored man. "What about her? For your sake, I hope she's safe and within the palace walls."

Another soldier spoke up, "It was that Aegis Knight! T-they escaped through the outer garden!"

"He's terribly powerful; wiped out two platoons and a mage, all on his own!" said another soldier.

"ENOUGH!" roared the prince.

The soldiers shuddered and backed away as Eichii dismounted and drew his saber. He wagged his finger to the commanding officer, beckoning him closer.

"B-B-but, Your Majesty…I-I…"

Eichii rolled his eyes and severed the man's head from his body. The other soldiers looked on with fear and reverence as he sheathed his sword and bid them, "If anyone else wants to make a mistake then you'll end up like him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes sir!" they all chimed.

"Now move! Find the princess and kill that damned Aegis Knight!" Eichii commanded and strode through the gates.

Once Eichii and his company of goon were well within the city walls, Haruka let out a sigh. Her knight didn't seem that relieved, though, and he quickly pulled her into a nearby grove of trees.

"We still have some daylight left, so we'll move through the forest and cross the border at Mabure. Then we can – "

He stopped abruptly as Haruka ripped a section of her dress and tied it around his injured arm. She couldn't suppress her sorrow any longer; tears fell from her golden eyes and she held onto Ai's arm, shaking.

"I'm sorry, my lady," Ai mumbled and brought her into his embrace. "Your grandmother and everyone else…I failed to protect them."

Haruka shook her head and sniffled. "You did the best you could, Ai. For that, I'm grateful."

The Aegis Knight frowned and pulled away from her, saying in a tired voice, "We should go now. It won't be long before they start searching outside the city."

Haruka nodded and breathed deep, trying to regain her composure. She looped her arm around Ai's and staggered forward with him, into the heart of the forest. There was no telling what awaited them on the road ahead, or at the lawless border town of Mabure. Only one thing remained certain: The deaths of her people were not in vain, and they would be avenged.

* * *

_Notes: _This is my first UtaPri story, so if you noticed any errors concerning the characterization then give me a shout! I've played the games and have seen both seasons of the anime; I have to say that Ai and Camus are my faves among the guys. See ya!


	2. A Knight and His Lady

"Nnn…" Haruka mumbled and staggered behind her protector. Walking on a rocky, ruddy path was bad enough without hunger gnawing at her as well. Sometimes she wished she was a construct like Ai; he rarely had to worry about food or rest. It's not like he could run without the two, but he didn't need as much as humans did.

Ai heard a thump resound behind him. Gasping he drew his blade and whirled around. Haruka sat on the ground before him, wheezing and huffing. The knight frowned and returned his weapon to its scabbard before kneeling beside his princess.

"I-I'm sorry, Ai, but could we rest a moment? I'm so tired…" asked the redhead with a sigh.

Her defender shook his head and turned his back to her, still squatting. He waved to her and said, "We need to keep moving. I don't mind carrying you for a while if you're too tired to walk."

Haruka's face matched the shade of her cloak as she stumbled backward and shook her head. "I-It's fine! I can keep going! Really!"

"This is no time for shyness, my lady. Please, let me carry you," Ai insisted.

It irked Haruka how he kept calling her by that title after all the years they'd been together. Before she was born, Haruka's grandmother commissioned a Master Puppeteer to create a guardian for her. Ai was 'activated' three months prior to the princess's birth. He was present at the time of her arrival and hadn't left her side since. They knew everything about each other.

Haruka climbed onto Ai's back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carefully stood. It was strange; he used to piggyback her all over the outer gardens when they were just children, and it never bothered her. Yet now she felt incredibly embarrassed.

Ai wasn't exactly calm either. He grunted and forged ahead, through the forest. He could feel the gears in his chest churning rapidly with each step he took. His cheeks burned and his hands were sorely tempted to move elsewhere, but he cast those feelings aside. All was for the sake of his lady, and his duty.

"I hope I'm not too heavy…" Haruka began in a small voice.

"Hmm…Now that I think about it…" answered the construct in a thoughtful tone, "…you have put on a couple pounds since that picnic last summer. I distinctly remember registering your weight when I pulled you out of that tree."

Haruka's jaw dropped at the sudden shift in Ai's manner. Her cheeks puffed out and she pursed her lips. "_You _were the one who said I needed to eat more!"

A smile ghosted over Ai's thin lips as he continued, "And so you have…too many sweets and not enough vegetables. You'll never fill out properly if you don't eat right."

Both of their blushes brightened that instant.

"W-What I meant to say was…Ah, I…" stammered the knight.

The princess bubbled over with laughter. She squeezed Ai's arms and laid her head against shoulder. "Do you remember my seventh birthday?"

"Of course," Ai replied straightaway.

"What did you promise me, then?" Haruka persisted with a curious smile.

Her knight's gait slowed as he pondered the purpose of her inquiry. Was the heat affecting his circuitry or was the princess really flirting with him? He turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of her beaming visage.

"_That answers my question," _Ai thought with a chuckle as he turned his eyes toward the path ahead. Haruka wasn't the type of girl to openly flirt with him; her intentions were pure enough, so he decided to indulge her curiosity. "I swore an oath to remain by your side for all eternity, and to protect you."

"Grandma used to tell me what a lucky girl I was," Haruka's cheerful voice trailed off. "To have a knight and a friend like you…"

Ai slipped into melancholy at the mention of his fallen queen. She was such a strong and gentle woman. When he looked at the princess, he saw her kindness and grace. Haruka would make a fine ruler.

"Likewise, I've been blessed with a most gracious and benevolent mistress."

Haruka yawned and buried her face in his cool hair. Her body grew heavier as she gradually fell asleep.

The young knight heaved a sigh, wishing he could offer her a more comfortable place to sleep. As he plodded along the dirt path, his mind strayed to forbidden thoughts. It was more than just wanting to give Haruka safety and shelter; he desired nothing more than to be seen as a man in her eyes, someone to provide for her every want and need.

He was a construct, a Weapons Doll, created for one purpose: To act as Haruka's shield and nothing more. Romance between an inorganic and a human was off-limits.

The town of Mabure lay on Beldonne's northernmost border. It was originally built as a fortress city, but it was abandoned after the previous war. Bounty hunters, thieves, and other unpleasant characters moved in soon after. Now it was a lawless outpost for low lives.

Ai had no choice but to enter the city. He had enough money to pay for a room at the inn, but it would take more than forty pieces of silver to barter passage across the river, which marked the country's northern border. Mannan soldiers were scattered about the city also. It was unlikely that they possessed any knowledge of Haruka's escape, but Ai preferred to play it safe and keep out of sight.

Night fell over the city like a thick film. The air was hot and heavy, making it difficult to breathe.

"Huh? A-Ai, where are we…?" Haruka asked in a dazed voice as he laid her in bed.

"We're in Mabure. I had enough to buy a room for us at the inn…" replied her guardian as he removed her cloak and pulled the sheets around her.

Haruka shook her head and objected, "Y-You deserve the bed, not me. You carried me all that way…I can't believe I fell asleep…"

"I don't like sleeping in a bed. I'd much rather be outside or in a stable," Ai chided her, running his fingers through her short, red hair.

Suddenly, Haruka held his hand and murmured, "W-Would you sing for me? Grandma used to…every night…"

Ai couldn't refuse such an earnest request. Guilt overwhelmed him as he nodded and pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed. She refused to let go of his hand.

"_Forgive me, my Queen. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you," _silently prayed the construct. _"But I can promise you this: We will reclaim our homeland, and our honor. Please watch over us."_

Suppressing the urge to break down in front of his ward, Ai closed his eyes and gently stroked Haruka's hand. His heart drifted through the mists of time and recalled the ancient rhymes their people once sang.

"I have come to thee on a sylvan breeze, my heart is heavy and worn," sang Ai, his voice ringing throughout the room like a bell. "The dark of night has overtaken me, and I cannot continue 'til morn."

Tears slid down Haruka's cheeks as she succumbed to exhaustion and grief.

Ai heaved a sigh and moved his other hand to her face, catching her tears. "My love has been called to a faraway place, beyond the silvery moon. Sweet stranger, have mercy, lest this blade pierce my heart; for I will be joining her soon…"

The princess stopped was fast asleep when he finished. Ai tucked her hand under the sheets and bent to kiss her forehead, whispering, "Good night, Haruka…"

Sunlight spilled through the window and splashed onto Haruka's face, gently waking her. She stretched her limbs and yawned. Once she finally sat up and her eyes adjusted to the light, she glanced around the room.

Ai was gone.

Panic struck Haruka full in the chest as she leaped out of bed and searched for any sign of his departure. His sword and satchel were missing, so there was a good chance that he left of his own free will. Then the sunlight glinted off of a shiny surface near her bedside, catching her eye.

A silver tray laid on the table, plated with food, a glass of water, and a handwritten note that read:

_I apologize for leaving you so abruptly, but time is short and we must leave the city before nightfall. I've gone into town to barter passage across the river. I've left you some food, so try to make it last until I return. For your own safety, please don't leave our room. I'll be back before long._

_Ai_

Haruka looked up at the hanging clock and frowned. "It's already past noon…"

Sitting on the bed, she took an apple from the tray and turned it over in her hands. How could he expect to just sit and wait for him? Mabure was a city full of dangerous people, and who knew when Eichii's soldiers would catch up to them? Her head throbbed with worry.

"I'm sorry, Ai, but I can't just sit here…" Haruka packed her breakfast into her satchel and threw her cloak around her shoulders. As she opened the door to their room, she looked back and gripped the crucifix hanging from her neck. "Please, grant him your divine protection…"

The social center of _any _city or town was the local tavern. Haruka didn't have much trouble finding it because it was less than a block from the inn, across the street from a brothel. Men and women alike filled the tavern to capacity.

"I wish I were taller…" Haruka muttered as she stood tip-toed and peered through the crowd. Leaning forward, she lost her balance and bumped into someone seated behind her. She immediately turned around and bobbed her head, apologizing, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to – "

He was a large, brutish man garbed in animal hides. His beady eyes lit up as he gawked at the girl. "No problem, sweetie. I'd be happy to pay for company with a pretty thing like you. How much you go for?"

Haruka squeaked as he stood and took her by the arm, reaching into his money pouch with his other hand. She shook her head and tried to explain, "I-I'm not for hire! Please, let go of my hand…"

"You're new, right? Don't be shy, girlie! I'll show you a good time…" he said with a grin and brought her closer, leaning down. His breath reeked of cheap alcohol.

Fed up, the redhead kicked him in the shin and freed herself from his grip. "I said I'm not for hire!"

"Why you little…!" The man raised his fist and brought it down. "Huh?"

A tall, slender stranger stood between Haruka and her attacker. His eyes were a striking blue and his hair strawberry-blonde. He clicked his tongue in disapproval and scolded the other man in a mocking voice, "Hitting a lady? How like a coward."

"Sod off, Jinguuji! This ain't none of your business!" rasped the larger man.

"Oh contraire, my pungent friend," spoke Haruka's suave rescuer, "when it involves a damsel in distress it _is _my business. You heard the lady; she's not available."

"I warned you, pretty boy! Now you're gonna pay!"

Haruka screamed as the man swung at Jinguuji with his gargantuan fist. The blonde laughed and easily dodged the clumsy blow. He brought his knee up and impacted the brute's nose, blood spurting everywhere. Groaning, the man staggered and fell backward.

"Are you all right, miss?" asked Haruka's rescuer.

The little redhead smiled with relief and nodded. "Yes, thank you. I…"

"Hm? Ah, that reminds me…" Jinguuji said as he took her hand and led her to the bar. He pulled out a stool for her and offered her a seat before sitting down himself. "What's a sweet girl like you doing in such a filthy place? If you don't mind my asking…"

Haruka lowered her head and reluctantly answered, "I-I'm looking for my friend."

"Well, look no further for assistance, Little Lamb. Jinguuji Ren, bounty hunter extraordinaire, at your service," said the blonde with a slight bow. "So, what does this friend of yours look like? Man or woman?"

"He's about yea high…" Haruka said, lifting her hand to demonstrate. She tugged on her cloak and continued, "He's wearing a light blue cloak, has light blue eyes, and teal hair pulled back into a ponytail. Oh, he's also wearing some light armor and has a sword at his belt."

"Is he your lover?" Ren asked nonchalantly.

The princess's face flashed crimson as she wildly shook her head and corrected him, "H-He's a dear childhood friend! T-T-That's all!"

Ren raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Are you _sure _that's all he means to you, Little Lamb? You're awfully flustered."

"My _name_ is Haruka," said the girl flatly.

"Hey, have you seen a redheaded girl with a cloak and white dress around here?" asked someone behind them.

Haruka's head turned slowly and she spotted a couple of Mannan soldiers at the door. Her breath hitched and her heart thumped. She turned back to Ren and pleaded with him, "T-The guards…I…"

"Ah, just what kind of trouble are you in? Mannan soldiers, huh?" Ren peered over her head and frowned. He stood and took Haruka into his arms, leaning down to kiss her. He whispered, "Follow my lead and we'll get out of here without a problem, 'kay?"

The bounty hunter put his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they made their way through the crowd. A man stopped them near the door, clearly intoxicated.

"W-Who's the lucky girl tonight, Casanova? I never sawed her face a fore…"

Ren's fingers brushed against Haruka's hip and behind as he bent down to kiss her again. He grinned back at the drunkard and said in a smooth voice, "I bought her across the street. She's a newbie, so I thought I'd show her the ropes. Cute, isn't she?"

"Darn tootin'!" shouted the man as he stumbled backward and waved to them. "Have fun you lil' love birds! I'mma drink some more an' maybe I'll a join ya later!"

Ren nodded and waved back, quickly leading Haruka out of the tavern. In Mabure and even in the continents beyond, he was notorious for being a womanizer. Ladies squealed and blew kisses to him as he walked by the brothel. He smiled and winked at them, causing some to faint.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Ren said with a chuckle.

Haruka wiggled out of his embrace and walked beside him, asking, "Can we find my friend now? I'm worried that something may have happened to him. Those soldiers…"

"Relax. We'll find your boyfriend soon enough," replied her new friend with a wave of his finger. He reached down and pat her head. "But first, we need to meet up with my partner. If anyone has information on missing persons then it's him."

"Partner?" Haruka repeated.

They slipped by another group of soldiers and into an alley. Sitting on top of a crate was a young man, maybe one or two years younger than Ren, with fiery red hair and eyes. He looked up from his whittling and smiled back at them.

"What took you so long? I was about to head for the brothel to find you," he said as they approached.

Ren gestured to Haruka and answered, "I got sidetracked."

"Ooh, she's cute! How much did you – "

"Ahem. She's not a prostitute, Otoya," Ren interrupted him.

Haruka spoke up, "I'm looking for my friend, and Mr. Jinguuji said he'd help me…"

"Please, call me Ren," said the blonde as he lifted her hand and kissed it. He released her and stood beside his junior partner, tousling his hair as he introduced him, "This is Ittoki Otoya, my partner and friend. He's a great thief and informant."

"So, what does your friend look like, Miss…Uh…" Otoya said questioningly.

The girl quickly interjected, "Haruka."

"Oh, and there's one more thing I forgot to mention," Ren added, folding him arms over his chest and looking straight at Haruka. "Our Little Lamb wishes to avoid the Mannan soldiers at all costs."

Otoya studied the girl and whispered to Ren, "They said something about the Beldonnian princess. You know, they attacked and captured the capital yesterday. Do you think…?"

"I _am _the princess, and I have to find my knight as soon as possible," Haruka bravely piped up. She clasped her hands together and appealed to them, "I can't offer you much of a reward, but I beg of you, don't alert the guards. My knight and I have come this far…"

Otoya raised his voice, "I don't like those Mannan soldiers anyways. They're real jerks, coming in our town and trying to run the place."

"Don't worry. We'll find your knight," Ren reassured her.

Otoya clapped his hand over Haruka's shoulder and cut in, "Do you have any idea where he might have gone? Any clues would be helpful."

"He left me a note saying that he'd try to barter passage across the river…" Haruka said slowly, drawing from her memory.

The older, taller man peeked around the corner and saw that the guards had moved on. He motioned for Haruka and Otoya to follow him, saying, "We'll search the docks first. He's probably looking for a ferryman."

As they walked along, Haruka sighed and held her cross tightly. She said a quiet prayer, hoping God would continue to watch over her beloved protector and friend.

* * *

_Notes: _Thanks for the review, Innocent Serenade. :) Just so everyone knows, Ren is a bounty hunter and Otoya is a thief/informant. They're my Dynamic Duo for this story. See ya later~


End file.
